Dark Shippudden
by Sasox
Summary: Hallo liebe Leser ;) Dies hier ist meine erste FanFiction, hab noch keinerlei Erfahrung damit " deshalb mag es sein dass die FanFic an manchen oder leider auch an vielen Stellen viel zu langweilig wirkt. Falls das beim lesen auffallen sollte, bitte in die Kommentare schreiben und noch viel Spaß beim lesen.


p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Prolog/p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"br style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"br style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Naruto hat sich schon vor langer Zeit entschieden diesen Weg zu gehen , den Weg die Person hinter sich zulassen die ihm am wichtigsten ist und sich dem Hass seines Bijuus komplett hinzugeben. Das es soweit kommt hätte er nie style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Jetzt steht er hier in Amegakure. Er hat ein schlanken aber doch muskulösen Körper , blondes Haar und eine bleiche Haut./p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Er trägt eine gräuliche Jacke , das Clans Zeichen der Uchiha hinten rein genäht./p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Seine Augen von Natur aus glänzend blau , jetzt rot gefärbt, die Sharingan-Augen des Kyuubis. Sein Körper um mantelt mit roten Chakra was einen Schweif des Fuchses am hinteren Teil der Taille style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Naruto steht auf einem kleinen Felshügel im Wasser. Das Wasser ist sehr unruhig. In Amegakure herrscht wie immer regnerisches und zudem sehr stürmisches Wetter. Gegenüber von Naruto , einige Meter weiter steht eine männliche Person mit einem schwarzen bis Knie langen Mantel. Der Mantel ist verziert an manchen stellen mit roten Wolken. Die Person trägt eine orangene spiralförmige Maske mit einem Loch zum sehen. Kein Zweifel , es ist ein Akatzuki style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"„So weit bist du also gegangen , Naruto?"br style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Fragt der maskierte mit einer ruhigen Stimme. Naruto bleibt hin dessen komplett regungslos und style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Es ist absolute Stille wäre da nicht das rauschen des Windes und das plätschern des Regens. Der Maskierte fängt langsam an sich auf Naruto zu zu bewegen. Es ist als ob Naruto darauf warten würde das der Maskierte ihn angreift. Der Akatzuki bewegt sich jetzt schneller auf Naruto zu , er rennt mit einem unheimlichen Tempo. Als er abspringt um Naruto zu erreichen treffen sich die style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Es ist als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben ist./p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"In diesem Moment fällt Naruto auf das dieses Mitglied auch ein Sharingan Besitzer ist was den Kampf erschweren würde. Naruto holt aus mit einer aus Kyuubi-Chakra geformten Fuchskralle, doch dieser Angriff hatte keine Auswirkung auf den Maskierten. In diesem Moment holt der Akatzuki mit einem kräftigen Schlag aus der in die Magen Gegend von Naruto geht. Man hört wie dieser Schlag die Rippen des Kyuubi Jungen zertrümmert...br style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"br style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"br style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"br style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"Naruto spuckt Blut, als er dann in einer Gasse zusammen sackt und bewusstlos style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"br style="box-sizing: content-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: content-box; vertical-align: top; padding: 0px 0px 3px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 17px; line-height: 16px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, serif; background-color: #e8e8ff;"-/p 


End file.
